The war of the Titans
by The godesses of time
Summary: Zero is the son of Kronos who wants to change his destiny of being a Prophecy child. With his new friends will he be able to change his destiny or will he be cursed forevermore?


We do not own Percy Jackson.

Hey we are the Goddesses of time!

This is our first story and first chapter.

Rating: Teen

Characters: Most Percy Jackson characters, the 12 Olympians, and our made up characters: Zero, Jaden, Sundai, Mira, Danny and Liam( they are twins) , Karin, Arianne, Medea , Calypso, Mark and Jason. Parentage is mentioned later on in the story.

Pairings: Percy x Annabeth, Clarisse x Chris, Zero and Karin and Mira x Liam. ( there will be slight shouen-ai)

_" In the depths of Tartarus a shadow lerks within a sarcophagus of gold. This shadow more powerful than Thypoon, has arisen from the darkness, ignorant of the prophecy made at his birth."_

_- The goddesses of time  
_

" Are we all here? May we start?" Zeus asked. The twelve Olympians nodded.

"So I've been hearing things. There is something in Tartarus, something, someone stronger than Kronos. Haven't you all heard the new prophecy? Zeus asked. The gods started talking among themselves.

Zeus continued. "We need two of us to go and check on whatever is lurking in Tartarus... Any volunteers?"

"I can't. I must go back to my wife and start on my constuctions in my palace." said Poseidon

Hephaestus stood and said " My wife and I must go to earth for awhile, our son Justin is ill." Aphrodite nodded.

"Anybody?" Zeus boomed.

Artemis stood and said " I accept."

" I'll come too." Apollo said.

" All in favor?" Zeus asked. The council nodded, in reply.

As Artemis and Apollo made their way to Tartarus Apollo asked " What do you think is in there?" " I don't know Artemis replied. They continued their way to Tartarus, finally they arrived at the gates of Tartarus.

" After you little sis." Apollo said making fun of his sister.

" Don't call me that, concentrate." replied Artemis

After entering the gates they continued to walk, not finding anything. Finally they stumbled on to another gate more menacing then the entrance of Tartarus.

" Is this it?" asked Apollo.

" I think it is." replied Artemis.

When they entered the gates they walked up a fleet of stairs until they got to main room. In the main room was a golden sarcophagus with candles and a script written in ancient Greek, it said..

_" Here lays the son of Kronos, ruler of time, the one who will destroy Olympus and all who stand in is way. Born of forbidden magic, he is the one to fear, open this sarcophagus at your own risk."_

" Scary much". Apollo said

" What do we do now?" Artemis asked

Apollo smiled and said " We open it at our own risk."

" Fine. But since it was your idea you open the sarcophagus." Artemis replied.

Apollo walked up to the sarcophagus and opened it. Inside the sarcophagus was a boy, about the age of 13, he was pale, had black hair and was dressed in black. He opened his eyes to reaveler beautiful black orbs, he stared at them intently and asked

" Who are you?"

" Whoa." Apollo said.

Artemis replied " We are gods, Apollo and Artemis."

Zero frowned then asked " Why are you here?"

Apollo replied " We are here to find the prophecy child and retrieve him."

Zero chuckled and said " Well, you came to the right place, because I am the prophecy child."

Zero's eyes glowed golden and he said " Behold the son of Kronos, the prophecy child!"

Zero's eyes stopped glowing and he waited for a reaction from Apollo and Artemis, but neither of them moved a muscle. So he started to talk:

" I am sorry for scaring you, please forgive me."

Artemis was shocked was Kronos's son apologizing? She took a deep breath and answered:

" Why are you apologizing?"

" I am apologizing because I might of scared you." Zero said feeling quite confused.

Apollo interjected " Well whatever, are you coming with us to olympus or not?"

Zero frowned then replied " Going to Olympus with you? What makes you think I'd do that?"

Zero thought _" What the hell are they thinking?"_

Artemis knew it would be hard to convince the boy to go to Olympus with them. So she decided to make a deal with the boy.

" What's your name, son of Kronos." Artemis asked

Zero looked at Artemis then replied: " Zero. My name is Zero."

Artemis smiled, Apollo didn't like that look.

_" What is she thinking." _Apollo thought.

" Well Zero since you don't want to go to Olympus with us how about we make a deal?"

Zero raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "A deal?"

Artemis smiled warmly,"Yes, a deal."

Zero returned the smile before talking. "Well, I will agree to go only if I am allowed to keep my Scythe, my hallucination powers and my time magic."

After thinking up worst-case scenarios, Artemis speaks,"Fine, it's a deal"

Apollo stood there shocked " how did you do that!"

Artemis looked at her twin then smiled " I just can."

Finally Zero, Artemis and Apollo left Tartarus and headed off to Olympus. When they got to Olympus everything and everyone was in a panic. Zero was wondering what was wrong.

_" For the love of Zeus, I should have stayed at home, in Tartarus." _Zero thought.

They entered the main hall only to see chaos. Apollo spoke " Hey, everyone, we're back!"

Everyone turned around to see Apollo, Artemis and Zero.

" Welcome back, good job, I see you managed to bring to Olympus." Zeus said

Artemis smiled, then answered " Yes, this is Zero. We had to a deal with him or he would've refused to come."

Zeus frowned then asked" What deal?"

Apollo replied " The deal was Zero can keep his scythe, his hallucination magic and his time magic."

Zeus thought quietly then said " Fine , I approve the deal."

Then Athena spoke up and said " Are you sure it's a good idea? What if he betrays us? He is a prophecy."

Zero scowled _" Dammit Athena, always thinking logical, curse you."_ Zero thought

Zeus raised an eyebrow then said " What are you suggesting Athena?"

Athena sighed than said " What I'm trying to say is that we should put a seal on him to block all of his other dangerous powers."

_" What no way in hell will I do that to my self!. But I guess it's worht it" _Zero thought

Zero stayed quiet for a few more minutes then said " Excuse me but before you say anything I agree with Athena on putting a seal on me."

Zero smiled then continued " You don't want me killing you in your sleep do you?"

Zeus was shocked, what on earth was this child saying? Zero saw Zeus's reaction then said " I am quite dangerous, my father used forbidding rituals to create me.

Zero paused then continued " Therefore I could be very dangerous if my father found me. Besides that I'm quite friendly, so please don't fear me."

Athena looked at Zero and saw that he was telling the truth. She finally said " He's telling the truth let's seal him." Zeus was in utter shock, but quickly composed him self and said " All in favor?" The council nodded.

" Good, let's make our way to the sealing room."

The council and Zero made their way way to the sealing. When they got there Zero suddenly felt scared.

Zero thought _" Why the hell is this happening to me? Why am I scared? It's just sealing it will hurt a bit but it's no big deal. Still I just don't feel reassured."_

Athena nocticed Zero looking slightly frightened and asked " What's wrong? Are you scared?"

Zero turned to Athena and replied " Just a bit."

Athena smiled then said " Everything is going to be okay, just relax."

Zero smiled, he felt better already. Zeus spoke up " Well Zero you ready?"

Zero took a deep breath then replied " Yes , I am ready." Though his reply sounded more like a whisper.

" Well then." Zeus boomed " Let's start."

_" Here goes nothing."_Zero thought

Zero walked up tp the circle full of words written in ancient Greek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then all of a sudden he heard chanting, in ancient Greek, it was getting louder by the minute then all of a sudden he felt... two chains on his arms.

_" What the fuck!" _Zero thought

They started to tighten around his arms stopping the blood from flowing.

_" Shit, it hurts." _Zero thought.

He screamed in pain then everything went black...

Zero woke up " Where am I ?" He asked.

He didn't know where he was and his arms hurt like hell, literally. Finally he heard a voice.

" Yoour in your room. Ypu sholdn't move to uch your in a lot of pain."

Zero obviously knew he was in pain, but who was speaking to him? Finally he asked " Wh.. Who are you?"

The figure giggled then replied " My name is Jaden, son of Artemis."

Zero frowned he was getting really confused " Artemis had a son."

Jaden pouted " Of course she did! I was created from the plants and flowers then given to Apollo."

Zero felt stupid now " Oh sorry." he replied

Jaden looked at Zero then said " Oh, no need to apologize. I'm just glad your okay."

Zero blushed and quickly turned away. _" Why the hell am I blushing he's an guy and I am a guy, there is no reason to be blushing." Zero told him self_

Jaden smiled then said " I have a question for you."

Zero turned around and asked " A question?"

" Yeah a question." Jaden said

Zero shurged then replied " Sure go ahead."

" Well." Jaden continued " Why did you chose to come here?"

Zero was taken aback. He quickly replied " Because I had to."

But Jaden wasn't going to take that as an answer.

" That's not a good excuse. A two year old could come up with a better excuse."

Zero looked at Jaden with some tears coming out of his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He looked up at Jaden and said " Well you don't know what it's like to be alone!"

Jaden frowned and said " Well I ... I..." but Jaden had nothing to say.

Zero glared at Jaden and got up. Jaden looked up and asked " Where are you going?"

Zero turned aroung and said " I'm leaving"

Jaden stared at him then said " You can't leave!"

Zero smirked then replied " Watch me."

Zero walked out of his room and left Olympus never to be seen again or so he thought.

Jaden stood there and said to him self " What did I do?"

To be continued...

That's the end of Chapter one please review!


End file.
